Everlong
by Leyes
Summary: Sometime you can find Death following you. There are moments you turn to only see how far down the road He is. You used to think He's all around you. You used to believe He's everywhere you look. You're so used to Him, you practically forget He's really t
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sometime you can find Death following you. There are moments you turn to only see how far down the road He is. You used to think He's all around you. You used to believe He's everywhere you look. You're so used to Him, you practically forget He's really there.

"Hello."

But whatever you do, don't go talking to Him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Graves carry much more than rotting corpse. You not only bury a dead body but along with burdens, tears, the past, the living's future, endless pain and suffering. But you don't go back digging for your losses. The only thing you'll find are memories.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I'm going to be an angel!"

"An angel? Now why's that?"

"Because I'm going to look after you one day!"

"You want to be my guardian angel?"

"You bet!"

"Than please take good care of me."

"Of course!"

As a kid, you have every right to dream. Dream big. Make every pray of hope worth wild. Let there be something to look forward to as time flashes before you like the wind brushing gently against your face. There is nothing more to a child than their innocence.

In reality, there's a book called, "Life." You create your own character, but you live the storyline Fate wrote for you. Your name is the only real thing you possess. Don't ever forget your name. Don't give your name away. Cherish it.

The title of my book, "Lio Leyes Everlong."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A child's innocence fade when life moves forward with time. Out there in the real world, you're simply a nobody. You can make something of yourself, be successful, and live a happy life. But if you aren't born with a title, no one will care who you really are.

You're a nobody.

A maggot.

"Lio," a dying soldier grasp his brother's hand. "You are to escort her highness to the Bakan Palace. You make sure she arrive safe and unharm. Her life is in your hands now."

A bold request with his last words. A man who stays true to his mission, even when on his death bed. Lio took the soldier's helmet and ripped the broken chains from his armor off. The soldier close his eyes, took a deep breath, and smiled as he clentch his sword against his chest.

"Yes sir."

Commander Leon was a good man. He trained his men to be more than what their kingdom had hope for. He led his army and fought well. He was a ripe fruit in the large bowl of his squad. It was expected he would be the first to go.

Commander's body began to slowly fade like a sunset in the winter's evening. You miss the warmth the moment its gone. Lio held out his hand as Leon's spirit glide with the wind and through his fingers. He led what was left of his commander and guide the lost spirit towards the Heavens. Lio stood still; silently gazing. A star from above shined brighter that moment.

"Don't lose your way," Lio close his eyes. "Don't let your star fall down."

For a moment there, if even for a split second, you could hear the sarcastic tone in Commander Leon's voice. "Don't be a fly in the punch bowl, Maggot! Get to saving the fruits from those savage bastards rather than eating them yourself like a pathetic worm!"

"I guess I have to find her first."

You normally imagine buildings on fire, the sky dark with hatred, or a field of dead body when you hear of war. A scene of destruction.

Liam Duran; he was a wilful man. The first to die. He too passed away in Lio's arms. Shot with four arrows and yet, his sword was able to take down two men before clentching his chest and out came a battle cry. His last words, "Fuck this corrupted world. I never did get to screw that chick at the bar." You would believe he was a messed up kind of guy and a loose cannon with a loaded gun that hasn't a clue what a safety lock is, but he had a heart. He had an honest soul. The chick at the bar just wasn't that lucky to realize she was the only woman he ever laid eyes on. A virgin to the end.

Leroy Asten; he had a kingly feature to his character. A calm and cool man with a twist in his personality. He used to talk about ruling the world one day. The game of chess was more than a board with black and white pieces scattered about. There was a principle and this is a war. He gave a smirk and dug his fingers into Lio's neck, "Checkmate." He died there. You'd imagine his death bed would be a throne.

Larkin Thero; he held onto a fierce strength in his eyes. With a dagger at his neck, this rough house would still attempt in picking a fight. He didn't have a temper, no. Larkin simply enjoyed provoking the anger others tried to hide. "Don't let them bastards punk on you, you pussy. That's my job."

They were great men, grand even. But none of them were considered a friend. They all were foes at one point in the academy. Sometimes, they always felt like an enemy no matter how many glasses of beer they had.

Everyone's a stranger.

"The commander's gone?" a woman suddenly appeared from behind.

She wore her black hair slightly below her shoulders. There was this elegance to the figure of her slim and slender body. The tone of her skin sent a shudder vibe through your ever nerves. Her pressence gave off an alluring grace to the scene, no matter what our setting might be. This woman was no common queen, no mere princess. She is a Goddess.

But those eyes, "Commander Leon has passed but I will continue and finish his mission."

"Oh joy," the sarcasm in her voice shot arrows from inside his body and out. "I was expecting he'd be the last survivor. He was dreamy."

"You needn't worry," Lio pressed forward. "I will protect you."

"Do you expect me to walk?" Her Highness shot out a glare.

Those eyes aren't real. Those eyes which represent everything that is pure and innocent don't belong to you, Goddess or not. You are a full grown woman, not a child. You don't deserve those eyes. Yet those eyes, they look like they carry burdens. They have seen a lot.

"They have seen things children should never see," she whispered under her breath. "Go find me a horse. I'll be laying over yonder."

She didn't hear me.

"Don't wander, my lady," Lio reached out for her arm.

Her Highness vanished.


End file.
